


Precious Moments

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Photography, Zine: Waves of Wonder (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Prompto took a deep breath as he stared out over the ocean. It wasn't nearly as great of a view as the one from on top of the lighthouse, but he could pick out a few good shots. He lifted his camera and snapped a few of the cliffs, where the lighthouse jutted up above the trees, turning slightly to catch the water in the background. The shore itself featured little of interest, aside from a few pools of water where he found a starfish and tiny crabs waiting for high tide to come back in.He spent some time loitering around them and when he looked up to call Noctis over to watch a pair of crabs fight, he saw something that he really should have expected.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 10
Collections: Waves of Wonder- Prompto Ocean Themed Zine 2020





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompto Ocean Zine: Waves of Wonder!
> 
> It's taken me forever to take a moment and post this on here, but it's long overdue. I hope you all enjoy it!

Prompto had to admit that the view from on top of the lighthouse at Cape Caem was breathtaking, and not just because of his mild fear of heights. Seeing the way the blue waters of the Cygillian glittered under the afternoon sun was enough to sweep away that fear and for a moment he forgot why he was there in the first place.

“Oh, yeah!” Prompto exclaimed, startling himself. He laughed a little at his jumpiness and summoned his camera from the armiger. It appeared in his hands with a shower of blue crystalline sparks, as always.

He backed away from the edge, not fully trusting the railing, and looked down at his camera to adjust the settings for the best photo possible. From there he fell into his usual rhythm, lifting the camera to his eyes, snapping a few pictures, and making new adjustments as he needed. Prompto got so caught up in the flow that he failed the hear the quiet groaning of the elevator behind him as someone else joined him on top of the lighthouse.

“Hey.”

Prompto swallowed a shriek of surprise, clutching his camera to his chest as he whirled around to face Noctis. “Dude! Don't do that!”

“It's not my fault you weren't paying attention,” Noctis responded, sounding amused. “Getting any good shots?”

“A ton!” Prompto shuffled over to stand next to his best friend and began showing off the photos he took, earning a few compliments even over the ones he planned on deleting later. It brought a sense of happiness to know how much Noctis enjoyed his work.

Noctis made a pleased sound when they reached the end and then slung an arm across Prompto's shoulders. “You know, I think I know another place where you can get a few good shots. Do you remember the haven we stopped at on our first trip here?”

Prompto had a vague recollection of a rocky shoreline. They had visited so many places around Lucis that it was hard to remember the specifics of anything unless there was a reason for it to stand out. He did know that there was only one reason why Noctis would want to go down there. “You just want to go fishing, don't you.”

“The thought hadn't occurred to me. I just remember that it offers a good view of the lighthouse and thought you'd like to get a shot from there,” Noctis said.

It was far from his most believable excuse, but Prompto was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he did remember wanting to snap a picture of the lighthouse in the distance but hadn't been able to before because of the poor lighting conditions.

Prompto agreed without any more prodding and the two friends set off for the shore, stopping by the cabin to let Iris know where they were off to. She looked as though she wanted to join them, but then Monica called her inside and they hurried on their way so they wouldn't get roped into gardening again.

He thought for sure they'd be walking the distance from the cabin to the shore but instead, Noctis grinned and jingled the keys once they reached the car park at the bottom of the hill.

“Does Iggy know you have that?” Prompto asked.

“What Iggy doesn't know, doesn't hurt him,” Noctis replied flippantly, sliding into the driver's seat. He lifted an eyebrow when Prompto continued to stand there. “Unless you'd rather walk?”

Prompto couldn't remember how far it was, but he could probably handle it with ease after all of the rough terrains they covered during their hunts across the regions of Lucis. What he didn't want to deal with was Noctis complaining the entire way, so he hopped into the passenger seat, and off they went.

Noctis didn't talk much as he drove down the road, but Prompto didn't find that he minded too much. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to get distracted and run off the road, forcing them to call Gladio and Ignis to help them push it back. (Though it would also mean calling Cindy, which was always a pleasant thought.)

Before long they were pulling over to park in the given area and Noctis made sure to properly lock up before they descended the rickety stairs leading to the shore.

Prompto took a deep breath as he stared out over the ocean. It wasn't nearly as great of a view as the one from on top of the lighthouse, but he could pick out a few good shots. He lifted his camera and snapped a few of the cliffs, where the lighthouse jutted up above the trees, turning slightly to catch the water in the background. The shore itself featured little of interest, aside from a few pools of water where he found a starfish and tiny crabs waiting for high tide to come back in.

He spent some time loitering around them and when he looked up to call Noctis over to watch a pair of crabs fight, he saw something that he really should have expected.

Noctis stood on the dock, fishing rod in hand, eagerly fixing his bait to entice the fish of the Cygillian.

“Seriously?” Prompto muttered under his breath.

He was _not_ waiting around all day while Noctis went fishing. He'd done enough of that at Galdin Quay. And the Vesperpool. And Alstor Slough. And... well, pretty much every place they went that had a body of water.

Prompto stowed his camera away and came up with a plan to stop his friend.

It was far from his best idea, but it was bound to get Noctis' attention.

Prompto approached Noctis like he always did, humming the chocobo song to put a little extra bounce to his step. His whole plan hinged on his friend not suspecting a thing. It seemed to work, as Noctis didn't even glance his way and continued searching through his lures, comparing a few of them and muttering under his breath.

It took him a few minutes to pick one and attach it to the end of the line, and that was when Prompto struck, hip bumping Noctis hard enough to send him stumbling from the end of the dock and straight into the water, which was just deep enough that he wouldn't hit the hard surface of the rocks.

Noctis sputtered as he resurfaced and glared up through dripping wet hair at Prompto, who grinned back at him and then jumped into the water with a battle cry.

Naturally, a splash war ensued.

Prompto couldn't say which one of them started it. He remembered making a joke about scaring all of the fish away and Noctis retaliating by dunking him underwater. And then there was a lot of splashing back and forth and ridiculous battle cries with each of them trying to outdo the other. Prompto later got his revenge for the dunking by clinging to Noct's leg as he tried to make his way back to the shore, making his friend slip on the smooth, wet rocks and start crawling.

“You are such a pain,” Noctis groused as he gave up and flopped down on the shoreline, pillowing his head on his arms.

“Hey, you're the one who tricked me into coming down here so you could go fishing,” Prompto retorted, though he couldn't bring himself to be too angry about it. He did get a few good photos out of their side trip and the chance to chocobo-around with Noctis like they were still in high school was always a welcome thing.

He let go of Noctis and sat up, running a hand through his sopping wet hair to try and get out some of the excess water. The waves lapped gently at his legs, reminding him that they weren't far enough to get completely dry. Prompto looked over at Noctis with the intention of suggesting they move farther inland but was taken off-guard by the sight of his friend laying there with his hair in complete disarray.

His hands itched to hold his camera. He could just take a quick photo. Noctis wouldn't have to know. Prompto barely noticed as his camera appeared in his hands, acting on muscle memory as he adjusted the settings.

Noctis turned his head to look at him. “What are you doing?”

Prompto froze, his camera half lifted to take the perfect shot. “Uh, wedding gift for Lady Lunafreya?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes and Prompto braced himself for whatever was coming his way, though he couldn't resist snapping a quick photo before that.

“You-!”

Whatever Noctis was about to say was cut off by a tall wave crashing down over of them, drenching them with saltwater and bits of seaweed.

For a moment there was only silence as the friends stared at one another.

“I think I've had enough of the ocean for one day,” Noctis muttered.

Prompto wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
